New Years eve
by Rorii
Summary: Full summery inside. Not even going to bother starting it here. Parings are ALL important KibaHina, SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ShikaTema, maybe more later Every so many chapters, the focus changes from pairings. Warning: Yaoi, future language, character deaths
1. Introduction: The Accidental First Time

**Summery **

The first time, it was an accident. No one even got hurt. So then, why are there so many similarities next time? Everyone's a suspect in this race to survive. There will be another story called "Side Stories of New Year's Eve". It will contain stuff the did over the summer, like road trips, or Other Holidays. This story will focus from anywhere within a month of Christmas to a month after New Years. It's a bit confusing, but I know where this is going... Sorta. There is also a contest! Read below!

**Contest**

Obviously, someone is going to die. Now, as the story develops into later chapters, you may guess who killed 'him/her' and why. Anyone who guesses right...Well, I suppose I'll write something for them. Any Naruto, Inuyasha, Fruits basket...Anything I know. It'll only be a one-two shot. Unless I really like how it came out XP

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not Own Naruto or his friends. There. Simple. Now, on with the first little introduction chapter!**

* * *

"You know, it's tradition to kiss the one you love on New Years." 

That's what Kiba Inuzuka had said a few minutes ago. He'd given Hinata Hyuuga something important to think about. They were sitting on the school roof with their friends. As the cold winter wind blew over their frost-bitten faces, they watched excitingly as they waited for New Years.

"Yeah, and you're suppose to make a promise to yourself. Like you'll stop smoking of something!" Naruto said. He was so hyper. It was probably more the fact that this would be his first New Years with friends. Last year, they hadn't know each other well enough.

"I- I know what I'm going to promise myself..." Hinata had gotten better with her stuttering problem. She only did it occasionally now.

"Hm? And what would that be? Some thing about a crush, probably!" Sakura giggled. She had gotten to know Hinata, and they had become friends.

Hinata's now-red face had more to it than just the cold. "Wh-What?! I-Er..." She shivered involuntarily. No way was she going to answer that. Not in front of everyone else! Besides. Sakura already knew she had gotten over Naruto...

"You cold?" Kiba smirked and sat down next to her. If they were caught up here, they'd be in trouble. Hinata had told her dad she was going to spend the New Year at Sakura's. Not on a rooftop with guys. Well, there were girls, but still...

"A little..." She started rubbing her hands along her arms. She was more than a little cold. It wasn't her fault she hadn't brought a warmer jacket! Her father would have gotten suspicious is she had brought a thick coat just to walk to Sakura's house.

"Here. I've got a hoddie under this and Akamaru to keep me warm." Kiba put his jacket over the shivering girl. When she tried to protest, he put a hand over her mouth. "No objections." He grinned then shifted to he was facing the sky again.

"I s-still think you should k-keep your j-jacket..."

"Are you crazy? Not when your freezing! And your cheeks are burning red to!"

She decided not to argue. It was almost time for the fireworks to start. Another 5 minutes and they'd hear the first and loudest one. It was going to be awesome. Turning around, she saw Sasuke and Naruto cuddling each other, which Hinata found funny. Last year Sasuke would have NEVER done that! Then, she saw Sakura sitting and taking to...Lee? Odd. Shikamaru and Temari were getting comfortable, and Shino seemed to have fallen asleep. As for Kankuro, he and Ino were talking about something unimportant. Tenten was gone with that 'bad-boy' Deidara, so she wasn't here, and Gaara and Neji were...Oh God. She wasn't even going to bother explaining what they were doing.

"Whooho! Only one more minute!" Naruto yelled so loud, he probably woke up the whole neighbourhood. Not like anyone was sleeping, but still...

As the countdown entered the last twenty seconds, Hinata felt an arm around her waist. What was Kiba doing? He was her friend. Only her friend. She didn't have a chance to pull away.

"5...4...3...2...1!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke winced, but was smiling at the blond.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" They all shouted. She saw the couples kiss. Sasuke and Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji ...Well, Lee had an almost-kiss. Sakura changed her mind at the last second. Then Hinata saw Kiba leaning in to kiss her.

Her face continued to burn up. What should she do? She wasn't ready for this! Hinata hadn't even known Kiba liked her! So, she did what any respectable girl would do. She shoved him away with her hands. Only, it might have been a bit to hard.

Anyone walking below them would seen a sixteen-year-old dangling from the edge of the building. Hinata had fainted at seeing this. Sasuke and Naruto were now pulling him up. They were a little freaked, while Kiba was out of breath. He looked wide-eyed at Hinata who was fainted. He knew she hadn't meant for him to fall. It was his fault, for trying to kiss her all of a sudden. Well, he now had his New Year's resolution. Yes. Kiba promised himself that he would never speak of this again, and respect Hinata's wishes.

"Heh. Looks like that could have been a nasty fall! I bet the police would have charged Hinata with murder!" Little did he know, that had giving someone, maybe even himself, a sick and twisted idea...

* * *

Well? How was it? Horrible? The suspense wasn't really in this chapter, I felt there was no point for it yet. Please Read/Review! I finished this last night, but didn't have time to upload it.

Well, I'm off to write the second chapter! Also, Anyone know if it's Hyuuga or Hyuga? I don't...

**Rorii**


	2. Chapter 1: A Week Later

**Summery**

For now, all you know is how the idea was created. And you also got a little KibaHina almost-fluff. Not much else to say at this point.

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story.

* * *

It has been a week since Kiba's accident. Hinata still hasn't forgiven herself, despite Kiba telling her that it wasn't her fault, only an accident.

"Hinata-chan! We were just looking for you!" Sakura bounded over to her friend. Sadly, Hinata had gone back to being reserved after the incident.

"Y-Yes, Sa-Sakura?"

"Well, I'm having an all-girl sleep over tomorrow night! The guys are coming to party for a bit, but they aren't staying. I was really hoping you'd come."

The purple-haired girl looked down at her food. She really wanted to go, but wasn't sure if she should. Kiba would be there. And that would mean he'd try and get her to talk to him.

"I-I want to...B-But I d-don't know if I-I should..."

"Come on! You know your just hurting Kiba more by avoiding him. He really misses you, Hinata. He thinks this whole thing was his fault!"

Hinata knew Sakura was guilt-tripping her. It was a tactic that Sakura often used, because she knew how easily Hinata fell for it.

Standing up with her tray, she went to empty it out. Once she came back Sakura was still sitting down, waiting for an answer.

"O-Ok. I'll j-just have to ask m-my father..."

Sakura squealed with joy and went to go tell the others. Her party list would include Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari for the sleep over. The guys that were coming would be Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Choji. They'd be there from seven, to until the girls decided to go to sleep. Gaara wouldn't be there because he had some important business stuff back home.

Sakura had given Hinata the invitation after persuading her. There was the parent-friendly invite and the regular one. It was clever, Hinata decided. The parent-friendly one had details about how there was going to be a small sleep over at Sakura's with no boys. The other version said it was going to be a wild party with boys/girls, staying up all night, horror movies, and lots of fun.

At the end of the day, Hinata had ran into Neji. The cousins were on better terms than their fathers, but that wasn't much. They decided to walk back to Hinata's mansion together.

"I cannot wait until next New Years. I'm sure it'll be even better than the last. Destiny will make sure of that..."

Hinata had tilted her head to the side in confusion. Maybe he was referring to the fact that she wouldn't push any more boys off the roof-top. Or maybe he felt that they all deserved a way better New Year's. Either way, Hinata thanked Neji for waking her home. Neji nodded, and as silently as ever, started to walk down the street to his slightly-less bigger mansion.

XxXxX

The next morning, Hinata woke up to Kiba yelling her name from outside. Was he crazy? Didn't he know that if her father heard, he'd be banned from the mansion.

"K-Kiba! Please be q-quiet! I'll b-be down in a-a second." Hinata kept her voice high enough so that only he could hear her.

Kiba nodded and waited outside for her. He wasn't sure why she seemed upset. Kiba just wanted to walk her to school, so what was the problem?

After several minutes, Hinata had come out the door, asking what he was doing here so early.

"I came to walk you to school, you haven't spoken to me much this past week. I was wondering if there was something wrong. You know that it wasn't your fault I fell! I was the clumsy one who tried to kiss you!" He tried to make light of the situation, grinning the whole time.

"B-But I pushed y-you..."

"Hinata, please forget about it...Ok?" Kiba looked at her with innocent puppy dog eyes. How could she refuse?

"O-Ok... I guess I'll s-see you at S-Sakura's party?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be wicked!" He continued on his way to school with her.

* * *

The first few classes flew by. Lunch was just five minutes away when someone ran into their class screaming.

"Kakashi! We can't find Sasuke anywhere! He was called to the office a few minutes ago so we could tell him his brother..." Iruka looked at the rest of the class before whispering the rest. "Committed suicide as the police were about to arrest him. The officer who almost caught him was none other than Neji's father. Either way, he ran. We don't know where he is. Naruto thinks he does, and he insisted on going there alone. We'd appreciate it if you'd let your class know that he is missing, but not why."

Kakashi nodded. He turned to the class. "Ok, you heard Iruka. Now, if any of you seem him let us know. Now, back to your reading." He kept it simple. His class was currently reading a romance novel for a test. He, however, was reading a much more detailed book...

XxXxX

At lunch, neither Sasuke nor Naruto was there. It seemed like they weren't going to be there tomorrow either.

Sakura was concerned. Besides the fact they were her best friends, they might not be at her party. Not that she would mind if they were upset. Turning to the rest of their group, she said "If Sasuke and Naruto show up at the party, don't mention anything. It'll bug Sasuke to no end and Naruto might start crying."

Everyone agreed. They hadn't lost all their party mood, just a lot of it. Especially Kiba was still in a good mood, since Hinata had started talking to him.

"Hey, Hinata. You gonna finish that?" Kiba asked her.

"N-No. I-I'm not t-that hungry..." Hinata handed him the rest of her chocolate-chip cookie. She never really did like chocolate-chip. She didn't tell anyone because it seemed to be everyone's favourite.

Kiba thanked Hinata as he scarfed it down in one gulp. She giggled a little, but turned bright red when he said, "So she CAN laugh. I like it when you laugh, it sounds really nice."

To Hinata, that was a compliment. Kiba had never been really good at giving them, so she assumed that was one. "T-Thank Y-You."

The rest of the day passed as fast as the start. She walked back home with Kiba as he talked about how cool the party would be. He was almost too excited to wait another four hours. Hinata giggled at the though of Kiba wagging a tail like a dog.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Kiba had no idea what went through that head of her's.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

And so, she bid Kiba goodbye and headed inside to get ready.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Even if you hate it, I wanna know. Not much suspense here yet, but it'll come!

**Rorii**


End file.
